dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Goku's Ancestors
Goku's Ancestors is the 15th Episode of the Dragon Ball SS retelling of the Vegeta Saga. Summary Having successfully caught Bubbles, King Kai gives Goku his next assignment: to whack his personal assistant, Gregory, a giant, incredibly fast grasshopper, over the head with a massive weighted hammer. On Earth, Piccolo continues Gohan's training who has now finally learned how to dodge Piccolo's punches and kicks but a surprise Ki blast knocks Gohan over the edge of a cliff. He tries numerous times but is unable to climb back up asking Piccolo for help. However after one more cry out suddenly Gohan then hears a noise and looks up he then calls out to Piccolo who at first thinks its only Raditz coming back with some food only to discover to his shock its a space ship that was starting to land on the ground Bardocks with that Piccolo decides him and Gohan should check it out and fly over Piccolo is concerned thinking they should of had two more days than this.Meanwhile, on The Lookout, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin,Yajirobe and Gine continue their training. At the same time Raditz is back in town with some food he bought using the guy he beat up money he does hate how he's now the delivery boy but understands crossly until then from behind him he sees the Guy he robbed show up with allot of henchmen and demands that Raditz gives back his stuff. Raditz annoyed at this mans arrogance decides he was looking for a warm up before the other two saiyan's show up and charges for them. Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai calls for a time out for food. King Kai relates to Goku how the Saiyans, who had wiped out the only other humanoid race on Planet Vegeta (called the Tuffles), had risen to acts of interstellar terror, clearing entire planets for resale to other races. They had since been driven to near extinction, and only four individuals survived the destruction of Vegeta. After Goku learns of the evil heritage of the Saiyans, he flies off in a burst of light towards Gregory, focused only on hammering him. Back on Earth, Krillin and the others complete their training at the Lookout having all surpassed Kami, they decide to continue their training on their own. With everyone but her gone Kami however asks Gine to do him a favor the Female Saiyan then asks what it was as Kami then says that someone has to stay back for a while until Goku come's back and asks Gine to wait to meet Goku on Earth. Confused Gine accepts and flys off back to earth. Mr Popo Qurestions why Kami told Gine this as Kami then admits he has sensed Gine's energy kind of matches Goku's as well as this other Saiyan who has just landed on earth revealing he knows that Gine is Goku's mother. a confused MR Popo then asks him why he didn't tell Gine this as Kami explains that this is something she needs to learn by herself seeing it as a family matter and he does not have long left anyways. Two weeks later Goku finally hits Gregory with the mallet and so King Kai decides to teach him the Kaio-ken technique. At Kame House, Master Roshi asks his sister to use her powers to determine Earth's future but upon looking she finds that the planet has no future. As the episode comes to a close, Gohan and Piccolo manage to locate the space ship as then walking out of it Bardock finaly arrives on earth shocking both Gohan and Piccolo how much this man looks like Goku. Bardock then comments on the planet before turning his attention to the other two and asked the "Slugface " and "Brat " what they were staring at. The Episode states that in two days the Saiyan's will arrive. Major Events * Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe complete their training with Kami. * Gine is told to wait for Goku by Kami * Goku hits Gregory with the mallet. * Bardock Lands on earth and meets Gohan and Piccolo Battles * Gohan vs. Piccolo * Tien vs. Yamcha * Krillin vs. Yajirobe Appearances * Goku * Bubbles * King Kai * Gregory * Gohan * Piccolo * Raditz * Master Roshi * Bulma * Vegeta * Nappa * Fortuneteller Baba * Tien Shinhan * Yamcha * Krillin * Yajirobe * Gine * Chiaotzu * Kami * Mr. Popo * Bardock Changes in the Timeline * Gine is told to wait for Goku By Kami. In the original story nobody was told to wait for him till he got back from the Afterlife * Bardock Lands on earth and Meets Piccolo and Unknowingly his grandson Gohan * in the Original timeline, it was one day till the Saiyan's arrive. In this its two Trivia * Many fans have pointed out the Irony of an Episode called Goku's Ancestor's that his farther Bardock landed on earth and meets the Z Fighter's in Gohan and Piccolo